


Addicted

by womanaction



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Fanvideos, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 01:59:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12159288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/womanaction/pseuds/womanaction
Summary: Fanvideo about the worst of Spike and Buffy, originally posted to YouTube in 2013.





	Addicted

**Author's Note:**

> Does include scenes from "Seeing Red," thus the warning.


End file.
